Songfics Heaven
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: just a place for diffrent songfics of mine so I dont have to start a new one every time, New chapter, your body is a wonderland!
1. Johnny

Ok first, thank you to Rockelle who helped me with this story, second, we own anyone you don't know and vice versa.  
  
  
  
Rocky sat behind Johnny in English. Through the majority of that period was spent staring at the back of his head, wondering what he thought about her. I just wish I knew, she thought with a sigh. He turned around to hand her a worksheet and she met his gaze.  
  
"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
  
Try as I may I could never explain  
  
What I hear when you don't say a thing"  
  
Johnny blushed and looked away quickly, he had always thought about Rocky but never got up the nerve to talk to her. I can fight in a rumble but I can't get enough nerve to talk to Rockelle, he thought. Why cant I just simply say 'Hi?' Next time I turn around I'm gonna say 'Hi.' Johnny thought. He turned around again and when he looked at her, she smiled brightly. He grinned back and turned around.  
  
"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all"  
  
Rocky sighed, why does he keep turning away? And why cant I just tell him how I feel? She sighed softly and started doodling his name in her notebook. Johnny hung his head, disappointed in himself. Damn, he thought, I chickened out again. He looked up at the bored and thought about Rockelle as the teacher rambled on about the importance of good grammar.  
  
"All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
  
What's being said between your heart and mine"  
  
C'mon, Johnny. Just talk to me. Look me in the eye please, Rocky silently willed. Johnny sighed to himself, 'I'm gonna do it' he finally decided and took a deep breath turning to face Rocky, a smile broke across her face.  
  
"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all"  
  
I'm not gonna chicken out, Johnny promised himself. "Hi, Rocky," he whispered. He blushed slightly. Rocky's heart almost melted at the sound of his soft voice. "Hi, Johnny," Rocky whispered back. Johnny's heart skipped a beat. I did it, he thought, I finally did it. Rocky and Johnny stared at each other for a moment before the teacher asked for their attention again. They both sighed as Johnny turned back around.  
  
"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall"  
  
  
  
Rocky sighed happily and looked down at her notebook drawing a heart around Johnny's name. Johnny grinned; as he thought about what he would say the next time he turned around.  
  
"You say it best when you say nothing at all"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it, what did ya think? Remember this Is SodasGurl along with Rockelle. Any flames will be used to toast marshmallows. 


	2. Darry

Thanks again to Rockelle who is helping me with this, thanks Rocky!! You're the best!! Oh this is a songfic about someone who doesn't get much attention.Darry. Oh we don't own anyone you know and vice versa and Rick Trevino owns the song.  
  
  
  
I sighed dragging another bundle up to the roof I was working on, as I set the bundle down I noticed a very familiar girl. Of course she was familiar, she was my Renee. I was going to say 'Hi' but I noticed the guy who stole her from me. I sighed and got back to work.  
  
"My friends think I'm crazy that I'm working too hard  
  
But they don't see those memories that haunt me in the dark  
  
Since you went and left me since you broke my heart  
  
Baby I ain't playing with a full deck of cards"  
  
No one knew about Renee, not even my brothers, we had dated in high school, she was my first true love. But when Paul came along she left me like nothing we had mattered, Paul used to be my best friend. He was the only one who knew how special Renee was to me. I trusted him and he stabbed me in the back. They both did.  
  
"The lights are all on but there's nobody home  
  
The heartaches are here but the love is all gone  
  
I'm out of my mind and I'm no longer in charge  
  
I'm no longer playing with a full deck of cards"  
  
I turned and got back to work, trying to take my mind off Renee. I wanted to be with her again but I knew that wasn't gonna happen. I worked harder everyday to get my mind off of her, that's why I'm always trying to carry more than one bundle of roofing at a time. The guys keep telling me to stop working so hard. If only they knew why I worked so damn hard, I thought.  
  
"I should have seen it coming but it caught me off guard  
  
That joker came and ran off with my queen of hearts  
  
I'm playing solitaire now and the cards are all marked  
  
Tonight I ain't playing with a full deck of cards "  
  
The work bell rang, ending my shift. I wasn't looking forward to the drive home. It gave me too much time to think. When I came home from work that night the gang was all hanging around the house again, not one bothered to ask how my day was, they were too busy playing poker. I guess I shouldn't get upset, I never ask how their day went either.  
  
"The lights are all on but there's nobody home  
  
The heartaches are here but the love is all gone  
  
You're out of my life but you're still in my heart  
  
Tonight I ain't playing with a full deck of cards "  
  
I went straight to the kitchen and started dinner. "Does he ever take a break?" I heard Steve ask. "Nope," Soda said. Someone turned up the radio a bit louder but I could still hear someone shuffling a deck of cards. I sighed, Soda was right, I never took a break, I needed to but every time I tried my thoughts always went back to Renee.  
  
"The lights are all on but there's nobody home  
  
The heartaches are here but the love is all gone  
  
You're out of my life but you're still in my heart  
  
Baby I ain't playing with a full deck of cards"  
  
I set the table and called everyone in to eat, I smiled softly at how happy they all were, I turned and walked back to my room only to find a picture of Renee and me shortly before Paul came along. My eyes lingered on the picture of me holding her close as my memory drifted to the memory of how she felt in my arms. It broke my heart all over again. I picked up the picture and dropped it in the wastebasket next to my bed. 'I'm going to start over,' I silently promised myself.  
  
"Tonight I ain't playing with a full deck of cards "  
  
  
  
Ok that's it, what did ya think? I know how sad poor Darry but I'm trying to find a happy one for him too so don't worry =) 


	3. TwoBit

Again thank you to Rockelle for helping me, I don't know what I'd do without you, probably never update. Anyway this one is about two-bit, and lets just say he's become a famous singer heard on the radio and TV. Oh and you know who we own and Toby Keith owns the song. This is kinda taken from the music video.  
  
  
  
Two-Bit saw the girl of his dreams standing on the field talking to a few of her friends. He took a deep breath and decided to go talk to her. He approached her casually and said, "Hey, Charity. What's up?" Charity turned to face him and sighed, "I thought I told you to get lost, you're just a stupid kid that has to make jokes about everything, you'll never amount to anything." She replied and two-Bit grinned. "If you say so, Babe. Just remember me when I'm famous. I'm gonna be singing a song just for you." Charity laughed, "The day you become famous is the day I become a greaser, now get away hood," Two-Bit was hurt but he didn't show it. "Have it your way. Bye, Charity."  
  
Yeah I was always the crazy one broke into the stadium  
  
And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line  
  
You were always the perfect one and a valedictorian  
  
So under your number I wrote call for a good time  
  
I only wanted to get your attention  
  
You over looked me somehow  
  
Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention  
  
I played my guitar too loud  
  
Two-Bit grinned as he walked across the old football stadium, Charity was supposed to be meeting him here soon, even though she didn't want to, two- bit had convinced her to come, he had something to tell her. I can't believe I'm meeting a greaser here, Charity thought to herself as she zipped up her madras ski jacket. Two-Bit turned as she approached him slowly. "Hey Charity." he said cheerfully and she sighed. "What do you want?" She replied coldly. "Just Wanna talk." He replied.  
  
"How do you like me now, how do you like me now  
  
Now that I'm on my way  
  
You still think I'm crazy standing here today  
  
I couldn't make you love me  
  
But I always dreamed about  
  
Living in your radio"  
  
How do you like me now  
  
Charity gasped as news people with cameras flocked into the stadium, all wanting to get a shot of two-Bit. "What's going on, greaser?" Charity demanded. Two-Bit grinned, "Just another media shot, oh that's right you don't know yet. Do you?" "Know what?" Charity replied looking at all the people gathering around them. "That I'm a big time singer, Baby. Listen for that song I wrote you."  
  
Then I took off to Tennessee  
  
I heard that you made fun of me  
  
Never imagined I'd make it this far  
  
Then you married in the money girl  
  
Ain't it a cruel and funny world  
  
He took your dreams and he tore them apart  
  
He never comes home you're always alone  
  
And your kids hear you cry down the hall  
  
Alarm clock starts ringin' who could that be singin'  
  
It's me baby with your wakeup call  
  
Charity gasped as reality hit her, He wasn't lying, a reporter came up to Charity and pulled out a notebook asking her question after question about how she knew Mr. Mathews, Charity just starred at him in shock. Two-bit grinned once again, "Told ya I'd make it baby."  
  
How do you like me now, how do you like me now  
  
Now that I'm on my way  
  
You still think I'm crazy standing here today  
  
I couldn't make you love me  
  
But I always dreamed about  
  
Living in your radio  
  
How do you like me now  
  
  
  
"Mr. Mathews who is this girl?" A reporter asked and two-Bit looked at Charity closely. "Just an old friend," he replied turning to leave. He turned back and winked at Charity. "See ya babe." He said as the reporters and cameras followed him out of the stadium leaving Charity in shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it, sorry we got stuck.a lot on this one, it was harder that I thought it would be, anyway please review. 


	4. Dallas

Ok Rocky? you're the best helping me with all these. Anyway the song is by Toya, and this is about Dallas,  
  
  
  
  
  
Dallas walked into a local dance club and his eyes scanned the room resting on Mercy, a local dancer that came there often. Mercy noticed Dally staring at her so she beckoned him over with her finger. 'C'mon, cutie,' she thought. He slowly started towards her  
  
He was a 6 foot stallion said a storybook thug  
  
He was the kind that made you wonder how he put down the love  
  
He had a hickey in his pocket, a phat rock in his ear  
  
He made my heart stop pulpitating everytime he came near  
  
He has a spankin new Range for that tight wardrobe  
  
His pants was saggin, he was plaided, and his head was cornrows  
  
He has his wrists bling blinging and his long legs was bow  
  
He tried to push up on me but I knew he had me at go  
  
Dallas stepped up to Mercy and looked her up and down slowly, studying her curves as she moved her hips to the music Mercy ran her fingers through her raven black hair trying to entice Dallas to make a move  
  
I Do, I wonder if you feel the same way I do  
  
I can see it in your eyes, I entice you  
  
So come on shorty if you think you can roll  
  
wit an iced out playah ballin out of control  
  
I Do, I wonder if you feel the same way I do  
  
I can see it in your eyes, I entice you  
  
So come on shorty if you think you can roll  
  
wit an iced out playah ballin out of control  
  
Dallas stepped closer to her wrapping an arm around her wait slowly to pull her closer to him, Mercy liked how this was going. She ran her fingers down his back, tracing her name on the back of his leather jacket.  
  
Me and my crew started groovin Made our way to the floor  
  
It's time to activate my plan and give this hottie a show  
  
I shook my hips, took a dip, roll my tounge 'cross my lips  
  
And when he took his place to dance wit me I felt fingertips  
  
On the small of my back, so i had to react  
  
Like I was playin hard to get and told that boy to step back  
  
But when I looked deep in his eyes all i could see was his soul  
  
Im bout to make this guy my man .. that i can tell you, fa 'sho  
  
Dallas ran his hands across her hips as he moved closer to her, Mercy looked into his eyes and licked her lips slowly before stepping back slightly. Dallas gazed into her amazing green eyes wondering what to do next  
  
I Do, I wonder if you feel the same way I do  
  
I can see it in your eyes, I entice you  
  
So come on shorty if you think you can roll  
  
wit an iced out playah ballin out of control  
  
I Do, I wonder if you feel the same way I do  
  
I can see it in your eyes, I entice you  
  
So come on shorty if you think you can roll  
  
wit an iced out playah ballin out of control  
  
Mercy looked up at Dallas and grinned before circling around him slowly, teasing him, daring him to try for more. Dally seemed to accept her dare. He moved forward and pressed his body closely to hers. He leaned in and kissed her full lips  
  
Watch me drop, drop, shake it for the fellahs who know  
  
Watch me pop, pop my hips as I dip and roll  
  
Watch me stop, stop traffic as I walk through the room  
  
Knowin all the papi's want me but all I want is you  
  
(I do)  
  
Watch me drop, drop, shake it for the fellahs who know  
  
Watch me pop, pop my ass as I dip and roll  
  
Watch me stop, stop traffic as I walk through the room  
  
Knowin all the papi's want me but all I want is you  
  
Mercy broke the kiss and wrapped her slender arms around his neck as they danced, never breaking their hold as their bodies pressed together when they moved, all eyes in the room were on them now. 'That's right boys, she's mine,' Dally thought. 'Mission accomplished,' Mercy thought. Dallas leaned down and claimed Mercy's lips in another kiss as they made their was from the club  
  
  
  
I Do, I wonder if you feel the same way I do  
  
I can see it in your eyes, I entice you  
  
So come on shorty if you think you can roll  
  
wit an iced out playah ballin out of control  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this one, what did ya think?? Carly I figured you might like this one. 


	5. Soda

You know who we own, the song is by Hoku and please excuse any typos, it's almost 2 AM and I'm not catching everything.  
  
  
  
Why did Sandy show up at the DX? I don't love her anymore! At least I don't think I do, Soda thought to himself. Sandy's the one that left me, bit now she's back and wants to see me again, what would Rina think? Soda thought to himself as he locked up for the night.  
  
I don't know where we stand anymore  
  
You've got one foot in my life  
  
And the others out the door  
  
And I can't believe this is happening to me  
  
Dylan is back in town? Oh, man, I never thought I'd see him again, Rina thought. What's Soda gonna think when he finds out? What am I gonna do id Dylan is here to try to get me back? Rina asked herself silently.  
  
Deep inside I wanted to believe  
  
That somehow maybe someday  
  
There'd be someone there for me  
  
And I hope I haven't lost my chance  
  
Rina sighed as she sat on the front porch waiting for Soda to get home from work, Dylan had come by to see her earlier, She told him she didn't know what she wanted, and that she would get back to him. 'I just hope I know what to say when I talk to him again.'  
  
Soda sighed as he walked back home slowly; Rina was sitting on the porch waiting for him. Should I tell her about Sandy? He thought to him self as he walked closer. 'Geez if I knew how I felt about Sandy, I could tell Rina something.'  
  
I don't wanna wake up to the reality  
  
Of you not being here with me  
  
So many possibilities  
  
That we let slip away  
  
And if your heart could speak  
  
What would it say?  
  
Soda sighed again walking up to Rina; she was going to find out eventually, I might as well tell her now. Soda thought as she came up to greet him. Rina kissed his cheek and said, "We need to talk, Soda." Soda nodded in agreement as they went to sit on the porch. Rina sighed before explaining to Soda about Dylan  
  
You're Scared, You're Scared  
  
You're Scared, You're Scared  
  
You're Scared  
  
To say you love me  
  
Soda just got done explaining Sandy when Sandy and Dylan came up the walk. They came to get an answer, who would Soda and Rina choose? Their first loves or their current ones? Soda and Rina looked at each other worried.  
  
I'm Scared, I'm scared  
  
I'm Scared, I'm scared  
  
Will you wanna stay?  
  
You don't have to run away  
  
Soda thought back to all the times that him and Sandy had shared before she left. Rina reminisced about all of her fond memories of Dylan. Soda smiled at the memories before he came across one he wished he could forget. The memory of Steve telling him Sandy had been seen over at Bucks alot came to mind.  
  
I wish I could believe in what I feel  
  
I've been fooled so many times before  
  
I don't know what is real  
  
Maybe I'm just foolin' myself  
  
Sandy bit her lip as Soda thought, Dylan glanced at Rina who was also thinking, a tear fell from her eye as she remembered the day Dylan left. A memory of him telling her that he no longer felt the same as he did when they first met, and that he had found someone new.  
  
I've been running out of reasons to let go (don't let go)  
  
Tried opening up my feelings  
  
But your door is always closed  
  
And I find myself dreaming my life away  
  
Soda finally looked up and focused his eyes on Sandy, a girl that he once loved and shook his head slowly, He couldn't go back to her after all she has done to him, If he did he would be hurting Rina the same way Sandy hurt him and that wouldn't be right.  
  
I don't wanna wake up to the reality  
  
Of you not being here with me  
  
So many possibilities  
  
That we let slip away  
  
And if your heart could speak  
  
What would it say?  
  
You're Scared, You're Scared  
  
I'm Scared, You're Scared  
  
You're Scared  
  
To say you love me  
  
Rina looked down at the ring she wore on her finger, it was Sodas high school ring, he gave it to her a promise that he would never leave her, and from what he just told Sandy he was keeping his promise.  
  
I'm Scared, I'm scared  
  
You're Scared, I'm scared  
  
Will you wanna stay  
  
Or will you run away?  
  
Rina looked up at Dylan slowly, his face bring back memories of the pain he caused her when he left, she shook her head and looked over at Soda smiling, saying he was the one she was going to be with.  
  
You're Scared, You're Scared  
  
You're Scared, I'm Scared  
  
You're Scared  
  
To say you love me  
  
I'm Scared, I'm scared  
  
I'm scared, I'm scared  
  
Sandy and Dylan both looked on in disbelief as Soda pulled Rina into his arms. How could they choose each other after all we've been through they both thought silently. They took one last look at Soda and Rina before storming off angrily. Soda leaned down and claimed Rina's lips in a kiss along with a new promise to never leave.  
  
You don't have to worry  
  
I'm running out of reasons to say no  
  
I don't wanna wake up to the reality  
  
Of you not being here with me  
  
So many possibilities  
  
That we let slip away  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it what did ya think?? Any flames will be used to toast marshmallows. =) 


	6. Pony

We own nothing  
  
  
  
  
  
Its hard being a greaser this day in time, you've always got Socs, the rich kids that want to jump you they think that just because there rich they rule you. Why do the Socs get everything and we greasers get nothing? I thought  
  
Some people get lucky  
  
Born with a silver spoon  
  
Other people got to work real hard  
  
A whole life of paying dues  
  
One man got a big old house  
  
Fast car and swimming pool  
  
Another man got a big old wife  
  
Ten kids and one bathroom  
  
  
  
If only people could see how hard us greasers have to work to be able to support ourselves, while Socs are off getting drunk were working to put food on the table. They get everything from the best cars down to the best shoes on a silver platter. We get what we can, even if the car doesn't run just right or our shoes have holes in them. We make use of what we've got.  
  
Sometimes  
  
We're just stuck  
  
Behind  
  
The velvet rope  
  
You gotta jump up so high  
  
Jump up jump over the rope  
  
You gotta jump up so high  
  
Jump up jump the rope  
  
When my parents died both my brothers got full time jobs to help support the family, Socs never have to worry about stuff like that, they have the easy life, the kind of like where they never have to work  
  
Some people get lucky  
  
Take a chance to strike it rich  
  
Other people wll they bet it all lose  
  
Ain't life a bitch  
  
One man's on the guest list  
  
Arrives in a limousine  
  
Another man got to stand on line  
  
Outside in the pouring rain  
  
Why does life have to be divided into classes? What's the difference between the richer families and poorer families except money? Other than that don't we have more in common that one would think? We live on the same earth, under the same sky and we even watch the same sunset, what's so different about us other than money?  
  
We got the world on a string  
  
Wrapped around our fingers  
  
We got everything we need  
  
We don't need a thing  
  
There ain't no rope that can hold us  
  
Nothing keeps us down  
  
There ain't a rope that can bind us  
  
We're gonna jump up off the ground  
  
One day all the greasers are gonna show all those Socs what we're made of.  
  
Sometimes  
  
We're just stuck  
  
Behind  
  
The velvet rope  
  
You gotta jump up so high  
  
Jump up jump over the rope  
  
You gotta jump up so high  
  
Jump up jump the rope  
  
  
  
So what did ya think?? Please review 


	7. Steve

Yet another Rockelle/Sabrina songfic enjoy this is about Steve and Sammy Hagar owns the song. GO SAMMY!!!!!!!!! (Sorry I finally got my Sammy CD) Oh and you gotta change Sally so Stevie =) and the first few lines don't really apply to Steve but that's ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve was driving home from the DX after work going about 90 on the highway when the speed limit was only 55. He sighed as he looked in the rearview mirror to find a cop following him. "Dammit!" He muttered as he pounded on the dashboard.  
  
Sally's in love  
  
With her automobile  
  
Says she feels so sexy  
  
From behind the wheel  
  
She got dual carburetors  
  
Ported and relieved  
  
She pull the soft top down  
  
She makes the devil believe  
  
A large cop got out of his car and walked to Steve's window looking in at him. 'Enjoying the donuts, I see,' Steve thought, as he looked the cop over. "Is there a problem officer?" Steve asked. "Do you know how fast you were goin there son?" The officer replied and Steve frowned at the sound of being called son by this man.  
  
Packs a 427  
  
Down on 101  
  
Crack a buck 10-11  
  
On the radar gun  
  
  
  
"No, sir. I don't. Why don't you tell me?" The officer cocked an eyebrow at Steve, "Are you tryin to get smart with me boy? You know you were goin well over the speed limit." "I hafta try to be to be smart?" Steve almost said. The cop looked at Steve and shook his head, "I'm afraid your gonna have to go downtown with me boy." He said slowly with a hint of a grin on his large face  
  
She roll it over to the shoulder  
  
Moving past her man  
  
Swing it back to the fast lane  
  
Singing catch me if you can  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Steve revved the engine and sped off. The cop waddled back to his car to call for back up as he took off after Steve. Steve heard more sirens and sped up. 90 quicky turned to 100 and he turned a corner and hid behind a wall.  
  
She got 5 speed, 4 elevens,  
  
Ten thirteen in a quarter mile  
  
Trick gas, full blown nitrous  
  
Speed queen with a smile  
  
  
  
The cops passed Steve's hiding place and he grinned pulling out going back the way they had come from. He took side streets all the way back to the Curtis house. The gang looked at him as he came in and laughed as he told them the story," Couldn't catch you?" Two-bit asked and Steve shook his head. The only thing that cop could catch is a donut" Steve replied laughing.  
  
Ride, ride, ride  
  
Let Sally ride  
  
Drive, drive, drive  
  
Let Sally drive  
  
Ride, ride, ride  
  
Let Sally ride  
  
Drive, drive, drive  
  
Let Sally drive  
  
Drive, drive, drive  
  
"Sounds like the guy who pulled me over last week!" Dally said. "You actually stopped for the fuzz? That's a first," Sodapop said.  
  
Got long tall Sally  
  
Blastin' on the box  
  
Just like mustang Sally  
  
Kicked up a notch  
  
Puts the pedal to the metal  
  
Tacking 7 grand  
  
Steve grinned as he heard faint sirens coming down the street, 'these guys never give up.' he thought as he said goodbye to the gang and ran back to his car once again. 'They'll never catch me,' Steve thought as he zoomed off. 'I've been around Dallas Winston too long.' Soon all you could see was a cloud of dust where Steve's car had been  
  
Smoking 50 yards of rubber  
  
In the rear view mirror  
  
Singing catch me if you can  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it what did ya think?? I know that songs about a girl but just change little bits around to make it a guys song. Please review =) 


	8. Johnny 2

Thank you Rockelle who is still helping me with these fic, without you I'd never get them done. We own no one but Rockelle owns herself. Oh and thank you again for helping me with this one to take my mind off the phone, you know what I'm talking about even if no one else does,  
  
  
  
I smiled at Rockelle, we have been dating for a couple of months now and I've never been happier. I was thinking about the first time I had gotten the nerve to say anything to her. It was English class. Man, the teacher was pissed but I didn't care. I grinned at the memory. "Johnny, what're you thinking about?" Rocky asked me. "You," I answered simply.  
  
I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
  
sweeter than you  
  
I will never find another lover more precious than you,  
  
more precious than you  
  
Girl you are Close to me you're like my mother,   
  
Close to me you're like my father,   
  
Close to me you're like my sister,   
  
Close to me you're like my brother  
  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
  
She smiled, man I loved her smile, it just lights up her face each time, I reached over and caressed her cheek with my hand as she blushed softly. "The sunset sure is pretty, huh, Johnny?" she said. "Look at all the colors." She was right. The sunset was very pretty with the pinks and purples and even some orange and deep blue.  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you   
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too  
  
I nodded and wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me, "Yea its beautiful, but it could never compare to you." Rocky looked up at me. Her crystal blue eyes watery. "What's wrong, Baby?" I asked.  
  
Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,   
  
You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,   
  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,   
  
I really love you!!!  
  
She shook her head slowly before resting her forehead on my chest, "I'm just happy." She replied softly. I kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her vanilla shampoo at the same time. She's a real cute girl.  
  
All my life, I pray for someone like you,   
  
I thank God (thank god I found you)that I, that I finally found you  
  
(Oh!) All my life(life!) I pray for someone like you   
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me  
  
I smiled and thought about how she's affected my life the past couple of months, about how no matter how bad my life was at home, I know I always have her to look forward to, to make it better, and how just a simple smile can brighten even the darkest of days.  
  
You're all that I've ever known,  
  
your smile on your face, all I see is a glow,   
  
You turned my life around,  
  
You picked me up when I was down,   
  
You're all that I've ever known,  
  
when you smile your face glows,   
  
You picked me up when I was down   
  
You're all that I've ever known,  
  
when you smile your face glows,   
  
You picked me up when I was down  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too,   
  
Yes I pray that you do love me too  
  
She shivered a little bit. "Ya cold, Baby?" I asked softly. She nodded. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled again. Man, her smile can do things to you. I mean it. My heart was pounding crazily and I was trying to think of what I wanted to say to her.  
  
All my life, I pray for someone like you,   
  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you   
  
I hope that you feel the same way too   
  
"You ok Johnny?" She asked softly, I nodded still at a loss for words, I sighed deeply and prepared myself to make a move. I closed my eyes as I leaned down to join my lips with hers in out first real kiss since we started dating.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it, I didn't have any more song to end it with so we stopped there, what did ya think?? Well let us know in a review!! Thanx bunches. Peace 


	9. Soda 2

Hey here's our new songfic. We do not own "Your Body is a Wonderland" John Mayer does. We do not own Soda either (damn). S.E. Hinton does. We do, however, own Clear. Just as a warning there is, shall we say, "adult content"  
  
* Soda POV *  
  
My girlfriend Clear and I have been together for a little over a year now and we planned a day for just the two of us at her place. We had closed the drapes and turned off the lights for a candle lit lunch. Now, we were moving back to her room.  
  
"Today's been wonderful Soda." She whispered as I kissed her softly.  
  
"Yes it has," I whispered back in between short, sweet kisses.  
  
She smiled happily, golly I loved that smile, I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close.  
  
I kissed her neck softly as I gently laid her back on the bed.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this Soda?" She asked softly and I simply nodded claiming her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
We parted for a brief moment. "And you're sure you wanna do this too?" I asked quietly, toying with her hair.  
  
She looked up at me; trust filling her eyes as she nodded slightly.  
  
I smiled and kissed her again, softly.  
  
We got the afternoon  
  
You got this room for two  
  
One thing I've left to do  
  
Discover me  
  
Discovering you  
  
After a few moments of kissing I slowly moved my hand under the edge of her shirt, running my fingers along her stomach.  
  
She giggled a little. "That tickles," she whispered.  
  
"Want me to not do it?" I whispered smiling.  
  
"No, I like it." She smiled back.  
  
I grinned and kissed her gently again, sliding my hand up a little farther.  
  
She ran her fingers through my hair as we kissed.  
  
"I love you..." I whispered running my fingers right under her breasts.  
  
She shivered slightly from my touch and smiled softly. "I love you too..."  
  
I smiled and kissed her neck gently once again, letting my hand roam.  
  
One mile to every inch of  
  
Your skin like porcelain  
  
One pair of candy lips and  
  
Your bubblegum tongue  
  
After a few moments I slowly pulled her shirt off.  
  
She blushed slightly and I kissed her gently before looking her over, and kissing her chest softly.  
  
When I looked back up at her, she smiled. She took my shirt off and dropped it beside hers.  
  
I shivered slightly as she ran her fingertips down my bare chest.  
  
Still smiling softly, she kissed my chest lightly.  
  
I played with her hair for a moment before moving my hand down a little fumbling with the clasp on her bra.  
  
Once I got the clasp undone, I slid it off her shoulders and kissed her neck.  
  
I grinned as a purr escaped from under my lips. "Your so cute when you purr like that..."  
  
She smiled and purred again as she reached down to unbutton my jeans.  
  
I unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them off and ran my hands back up her legs slowly.  
  
She smiled and slid off my jeans, kissing me softly.  
  
I deepened the kiss a little, nibbling her lower lip softly, being careful not to hurt her.  
  
"Mmm..." she moaned softly.  
  
"Very much," she whispered.  
I smiled and did it again, pulling the rest of her clothes off.  
  
Cause if you want love  
  
We'll make it  
  
Swimming a deep sea  
  
Of blankets  
  
Take all your big plans  
  
And break 'em  
  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Once we had finished i laid by her, looking into her eyes panting softly. "That was amazing...."  
  
"Yes it was," she whispered, smiling. A piece of hair fell in front of her eyes. I pushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Thanks..." She whispered smiling that smile I loved so much.  
  
I smiled. "Anytime, honey..."  
  
"So...what now?" She asked nuzzling my chest slightly.  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"I just want to be with you."  
  
I smiled and rubbed her arm. "I wanna be with you too."  
  
"I love you Soda..." She whispered kissing my cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Clear..." I whispered back and kissed her forehead.  
  
Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
  
You tell me where to go and  
  
Though I might leave to find it  
  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
  
Without my hand behind it  
  
you want love?  
  
We'll make it  
  
Swimming a deep sea  
  
Of blankets  
  
Take all your big plans  
  
And break 'em  
  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Damn baby  
  
You frustrate me  
  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Your body is a wonderland  
  
Well what did you think? We would've made it more detailed but we had to keep it PG-13. Lol. Anyway, please review! Flames will be used to heat up cocoa and toast marshmallows. 


End file.
